Shingeki No Kollege
by cheder19
Summary: Erwin is the CEO at a company near Shingeki University. He's currently dating a student who attends the university but at the same time is also unable to keep his eyes off a certain teacher. College AU. Erwin/Armin begin canon but Erwin/Levi end game. This is gonna be rated M for later chapters(if I continue). Review & let me know if you'd actually like me to continue the story.


Lady Gaga blasted from the prince's car as he lay back on the hood of his black dodge charger. Sun was glaring in his eyes and in a few moments, brow furrowed, he rolled onto his side. When he turned, he caught the sharp blue eyes of a tall, blonde-haired man in a suit. He was sitting on the grass by the college campus completely enamoured by the beauty resting on the shining black hood. The prince smirked, as "Born This Way" started to play from the car.

Erwin, the tall blond man who was still sitting on the grass continued to watch. He happened to be a CEO at some nearby company. It wasn't the first time he'd seen the prince around so this type of gawking had almost become habitual as he found himself thinking about the prince more and more.

However, Erwin found a certain set of complications in the lustful game he was playing. His boyfriend, Armin, was a student at the same college the prince taught at. He was a petite, blue eyed boy who was probably smarter than Erwin himself. The blond-haired man then visibly shook himself out of his thoughts to see the prince staring back at him almost teasingly. This was the first time their eyes had ever really met. Erwin gulped, his gaze lingering as his eyes traced down the prince's body, until Armin abruptly pulled at his shirt to gain his attention.

"Yes?" Erwin fidgeted and cleared his throat, slightly adjusting to look down at Armin.

"We're having a party at Jean's house. Everyone's going and so I think we should maybe, just for fun, go together." Armin's voice got quieter, probably somewhat nervous, as his sentence neared the end.

Erwin smiled to himself and leaned down into Armin, his lips brushing against the boys blushing cheeks as he moved to whisper something into his ear, "Of course I'll come..." and with a low, huskiness added,"but you might find yourself wanting to play with a certain toy I came across the other day instead..." The CEO's breath was hot against his boyfriend's ear and Armin could feel his blush spreading more at the thought of what Erwin was saying.

"S- Sure, I mean, the party. I planned it with Marco and Jean, I said I would be there." Armin's words rushed out, all running together as he tried to collect himself in order to make his point heard.

I have to be assertive! Armin told himself, pursing his lips together with a raised chin in determination.

"Geez, you're really all about planning aren't you?" Erwin chuckled.

Erwin looked back to where the Prince once lay to find him getting off the hood of his car. He found himself slightly biting his lip as he watched the short guy take his phone from his pocket.

The Ceo, of course, realized that there's only so much someone can see just by looking at a person, watching their movements, trying to understand them. Afterall, curiosity is a state of desire. In Erwin, his desire rested in the guy who played Lady Gaga from his car, in the guy who moved as though as he was royalty...in the guy who taught his boyfriend about the environment. It was quite the situation;being in love with two people.

Levi on the other hand, Erwin's infatuation, didn't look as though he cared about anything. He was the type to strut down halls like no one else existed. At the moment, he was sending a text to Hanji, a professor that taught biology.

Hanji, that guy was staring at me again, I swear to God, he's always looking even though he's holding 1 of my own students in his arms. -Levi

The hot dad? -Hanji

Yeah. -Levi

'The hot dad' was a nickname Hanji and Levi had given the man in the suit. He looked a bit older than Levi, a lot taller, and he exuded this kind warmth that gave him the nickname.

If he wasn't always holding Armin, he might have a chance. Too bad. -Levi

.

.

.

.

.

.

Y r u taking so long 2 reply? -Levi

Levi spun back around to where the hot dad had been only to feel his entire face screw up at what he saw. The two were sitting there playing cute. Armin was as bubbly as ever. Levi rolled his eyes and simply sighed, throwing his head to the side, chin up, and holding his classically bored expression.

The prince strode back to his car, throwing his bag in the back seat and getting in. He revved up his engine, and then started to back up.

"Wait wait wait!" Hanji had ran behind his car and was tapping on the trunk.

"Baka. Don't go behind a car that's backing out." Levi muttered as he threw the gears into park and leaned out the window, turning back to look at Hanji.

"Thanks!" Hanji's coffee cup spilt onto the gravel as she rushed to the drivers side of the vehicle, her arms filled with papers."Look at this! Look, right here," She was pointing to a printout of one of her students facebook pages.

"Why on Earth..." He trailed off as he saw it was Armin's facebook, "Throw that printout away." He spoke softly, spreading his thumb and middle finger to reach each of his temples in a pained expression.

"No no no, look! He was invited to a party. Hot Dad will probably be there!"

"You've gotten too excited."

"We should go!"

"We're teachers. I'm not attending some college kid kegger."

"Ah, you're as serious as ever." Hanji laughed out loud.

Levi tightened his lips and narrowed his eyes.

"Stop looking at me like that! I'll pick you up at 10pm, kay? We haven't had fun in forever!"

"Then we can go to a bar."

"Hot Dad wouldn't be there. C'mon, you thrive off the chase! A normal bar has become too easy of a hunting ground for you." Hanji ran to the other side of the car dropping more papers along the way before finally sliding into the passenger side of Levi's charger.

"This is a joke, right?"

It was now 10:14pm.

Levi sat at his kitchen table tapping his fingernail on the wood repeatedly. He'd cleaned the whole house. The ticking clock hanging on the wall next to the fridge seemed to grow louder by the second. Bored and restless, Levi decided to make himself a cup of tea. After he finished, he sat back down at the spotless table, taking a sip from the cup.

He couldn't seem to think straight after seeing the man Armin was with. The prince's mind was on overdrive. He gave the cup of tea a look before picking it up and staring harder at the liquid. He then looked, as though he'd made a decision, promptly spilt a bit on the table. He looked at the puddle for a moment before getting out a rag and wiping the table down all over again.

Knocking sounded from his front door causing Levi to jump as he let out a small yelp of surprise. He swiftly removed his apron and bandana before making his way towards the noise. The clock said 10:23pm and so it was no surprise when the door flung open all on it's own that it was Hanji who came bursting in.

"Remove your shoes, bitch! I just cleaned the floors." Levi threw both hands down to his sides in balled-up fists, clenching his teeth.

"It's okay! We're about to leave." Hanji lifted her hands in surrender with a sheepish smile.

"That's not the point." The prince let out a hissing sigh.

Hanji threw herself onto the couch. "You should get dressed. For the par-tay." She wiggled her eyebrows causing Levi to cringe.

In his room, Levi put on a white button-up shirt with a pair of black slacks. He stared blankly at his reflection debating something in his mind.

"Levi, are you done?" Hanji's voice came from the other side of the door.

The prince glanced toward his closed door in contemplation before speaking."Hanji...I'm not too sure about this."

"It'll be good for you."

The drive over was nerve wrecking. The possibility of the Hot Dad showing up to this kind of party seemed so slim.

"Here we are." Hanji pulled up to the sidewalk. Levi stepped out of Hanji's bright red truck in front of the loudest house on the block.

"They're gonna get the cops called on them at this rate." Levi was unamused.

"Let loose." Hanji smiled. "This might just be a night to remember." She giggled excitedly. Everything Hanji was saying today had caused Levi to roll his eyes so intensely that it looked like it hurt him each time to do so, but this, a night to remember, that was too far.


End file.
